Back in Time
by XWhAtEvErX
Summary: Erica McFly and her friend Violet Brown steal the time machine and go back to different periods of time. please read! the story's more interesting than the summary! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**XWhAtEvErX: Hey i just wanna give you a heads up on a couple of things. first of all, i'm not very good at writing so if its kind of crappy give me some slack ok? and don't give me flames or heavily critize my work because i hate that and i'll give you a piece of my mind whether you like it or not! anyways i hope you R&R! Oh and another thing Erica is the main character. She's also Marty and Jennifer's daughter and Marty Jr's and Marlene's older sister just to let you know that...**

* * *

Saturday November 17, 2007 9:46 P.M. 

I was in a dark room, napping away on my squishy waterbed with my long, silky, light brown hair shrouding my face and completely covering my round, Sky blue eyes. All of a sudden, my phone began to vibrate and played my favorite song in my pants as I drowsily awoke from my beauty sleep. I sluggishly took my phone out of my pocket and on the screen was my buddy Violet Brown. Violet and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Of course I have other friends too but we share a special bond with each other. As cliché as it sounds, we are like two peas in a pod.

I'm a sophomore at Hill Valley High School and I'm liked by most of my peers. My grades are decent. I get A's and B's on all my report cards, and I play sports such as volleyball, soccer, running, and lacrosse. Now back to what's happening…

"Hey Erica! I have something very important to show you!" Violet hollered at me over the phone.

Very calmly I asked, "What is it?"

"You need to come over my house immediately!" she shouted.

"Why?" I interrogated my friend.

"I can't tell you why… The government might be listening in on us… I don't want them to find out anything and come after us." Violet whispered

I sighed in frustration and straight out told her, "Violet…you're starting to sound really paranoid. Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, I just want my secret to be kept between you and me. That's all" she assured me.

I thought to myself, "A secret? What kind of secret would Violet, be hiding from everyone else? Odd…she usually doesn't keep secrets from other people…"

"Fine… I'll go see what's up." I promised

"That's great! I'll see you later." My friend said zealously.

"Dido" I replied.

I hung up soon after. I ran out of my room and sprinted down the stairs. My dad was sitting on his chair watching some stupid CSI show on our new HD TV. The short stature man was now standing up from his favorite velvet recliner chair. He cocked an eyebrow of suspicion and asked, "Erica, where are you going?"

"God damn it, how did he know I was leaving?" I thought to myself, so I said to him, "I'm just going to Violet's house, Dad"

"Be back by tomorrow because you're gonna need to baby-sit Marty Jr. and Marlene" Dad reminded

"Aren't they old enough to take care of themselves?" I asked him.

He gave me the "don't you go there" kind of look.

"Violet… We've already talk about this… I don't trust your brother and sister home alone and it wouldn't hurt you to spend 1 night watching them would it?

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I guess not… Dad I gotta go alright?"

I sped towards the door and I got into my new 2008 Honda Civic. I shoved my keys into the car and stepped on the gas pedal.

10 minutes later, I looked over at the distance and I saw literally a sea of cars that looked as if there was no end to it.

"This is just great, now I can't take my shortcut! I guess I'll just have to drive on the long way…." I thought. I turned around and took an alternate route. I got there in a half hour although normally it takes me half the time going my usual way.

Violet was waving her arms in the air in front of her 6-story mansion. Her wavy, dark hair was dancing on her shoulders. Her facial expression was priceless, "Oh my god! What took you so long, grandma?" she asked impatiently and jokingly at the same time.

"Traffic was bad so I had take the long way over here." I simply told her.

Completely ignoring my statement, Violet beckoned to me, "Follow me!"

She pressed her thumb against the plate and then I followed her into her house. The inside was so awesome! When you entered through the 20-foot front door there were 3 elevators right across from each other. The ceiling seemed to be endless and there was a bunch of pictures of famous scientist posted on every wall. Violet's family is really rich because her grandfather was a scientist that invented many great things and he made a fortune out of his work.

Violet led me into one of the elevators and a computerized voice asked, "What floor, Ms. Brown?"

"Garage, please." Violet commanded the elevator with a blank expression in her honey brown eyes.

As we went down I began to feel the intense gravity of the elevator pressing me down. Seconds later it stopped and the door opened.

I was puzzled; all I saw was a red Hummer in a spacious gray room. "Why did you bring me down here?"

"You'll see…"My friend took me inside the car and built into the back seat there was something that was in a case. All that was in there was 1 flashing line that branched out into 2.

Bewildered, I asked her, "What is this thing?"

Violet pointed, "this thing right here is what makes time travel possible. It's based off the time machine my grandfather Emmett Brown designed, but my dad and i made several improvements on the original blueprints. It took him about 5 months to build the device and I suggested it would be practical to put it into a Hummer. So…" she explained

I couldn't help to resist, but I began to laugh hysterically. "You and your dad? Build a time machine!? So you made me drive all the way over here just to tell me that the both of you built a 'time machine'?"

"But Erica, we did a test on it, it really works!" she tried to convince me.

"Then prove it." I challenged.

"Well, I'm not supposed to, if my dad finds out I used the time machine, I'll be grounded until I'm like 18…" Violet chickened out.

"Oh come on, if it really works then you're dad will never find out in the first place, will he?"

"Well, you got a point there…" She said defeated

"So are we going or not?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever…" Violet gave in.

Violet, Hawking (her beagle), and I, attached the red car onto the back of mine and drove to an empty parking lot just around the corner. Minutes later, both of us simultaneously opened the door and we hopped out. Puzzled, scratch my head and curiously asked, "Why are we at Target?"

My friend explained to me, "Because I thought it would be a good place to test this baby." She walked over to the massive hummer and continued, "In order to time travel you need to know the password to activate the flux compacitor to this car. We did this so the time machine wouldn't get into the wrong hands. You are the only person I trust with the password so its: 587569."

There was a momentary pause, "Now, Hawking! Get in the car!" The beagle did what his master commanded him to do.

She went into the car and typed in Hawking's destination time into the little computer, "Now I'm going to send him 1 minute into the future." she explained. On her controller she pushed the little knob forward to make the car go forward and then she pushed the numbered buttons in order. Instantaneously, The red Hummer stretched really thin and it vanished.

Worried I shouted, "What happened to Hawking?"

"Hawking is traveling through time right now! To him the trip would be instantaneous but to us it would feel he's been gone for a minute." she explained with enthusiasm. Violet looked down at her watch and shouted, "Look out!" and pushed me away. The red car reappeared with chunks of ice surrounding the vehicle.

Amazed, I shouted, "Wow and you weren't kidding!"

I ran back towards the car and went inside it, a voice asked, "What date would you like to visit?" I typed November 12, 1984 into the computer.

"Why do you want to go back to that day?" Violet interrogated.

"I just feel like it." I told her.

"Whatever…" she rolled her round eyes

Beside the steering wheel was a pad with numbered buttons and I pressed them in order. I drove forward as fast as I possibly could. Ahead of me was a pole and as I was about to hit it. The both of us began to let out a deafening scream and instantaneously we ended up in a totally different place.

As I stepped out of the car, my eyes got really huge. I turned to her and asked unsure of my surroundings, "Where are we?????"

With confidence, she informed me, " Welcome to Hill Valley, California 1984."

After those words left her mouth I began to feel light headed and everything turned black.


End file.
